Allantoin is known to possess soothing, keratolytic moisturizing and anti-irritant properties. Various aluminum salts of allantoin are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,867. These compounds combine the soothing and healing properties of allantoin with the astringent properties of aluminum and have found use in a variety of external cosmetic compositions and internal medicaments. For example, cosmetic chemists have utilized allantoin and allantoin salts in formulating a variety of products such as deodorants, antiperspirants, astringent lotions, after-shave lotions, diaper creams and the like. An alcohol-soluble aluminum chlorhydroxy allantoin propylene glycol complex useful in the formulation of various cosmetic compositions is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,596.
Glycine (aminoacetic acid) is an amino acid which may be formed by ammonolysis of chloroacetic acid (see Kirk-Othmer, Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 2nd Edition, Vol. 2, p. 350, Interscience, 1963). Glycine is a simple amino acid and has found use, for example, when reacted with an aluminum derivative of isopropyl alcohol as a gastric antacid (Kirk-Othmer, Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 2nd Edition, Vol. 2, p. 430, Interscience, 1963).
It is an object of this invention to provide novel complexes containing allantoin or aluminum salts of allantoin and glycine which are stable both in dry form and solutions and are not sensitive to heat and which may be utilized in a variety of cosmetic formulations for their beneficial effects.